A Halloween Tale
by ms.gringotts
Summary: AU. The leaders of a fallen universe come to earth on Halloween. Searching for their champions, they find the descendants of those who left them. Will Harry and his friends help them, why is the King of the Dark elves so interested in Harry? HPSS Mature


**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling…this horrible plot is all ****mine**

* * *

**A Halloween Tale.**

**HPSS**

* * *

**Chapter one.**** Waiting…**

Harry woke up to a windy and slightly cold October 31st with a feeling of anticipation. Dressing, he went through his morning ritual and then left the house for his part-time job. His Aunt and Uncle were still in bed being that it was Saturday morning, but Dudley was outside… _waiting for him._

"Morning Duds," Harry greeted his cousin surprised at seeing him up so early.

"Hi," The heavy set youth mumbled looking at is shoes.

Still a little wary of the hefty boy, Harry looked around nervously. _Dudley seemd to be waiting for him, but what for?_

"I heard you were going to the Halloween Celebration in Backstone County." Dudley started, hoping that Harry had changed plans.

"Yeah, me and the guys are going. Your parents said it was OK so long as I did all my chores."

"OK." Dudley murmured nervously but didn't move from Harry's path.

Minutes ticked by, but Dudley didn't say anything else. Harry wondered if maybe Dudley wanted to come along but was uncertain of whether to ask. The minutes continued ticking, the wind got a little stronger, and Harry shivered. _He needed to get to work_. "Would you like to come?" He asked suddenly.

Dudley looked up to say no but a strong gust of wind hit him in the face making him choke on dirt and flying leaves. He quickly changed his mind and said yes. As soon as that happened, the wind died down.

--

Later that day…

Ronald Weasley had worked a double shift at the local restaurant and was still in bed when Harry banged on his window none too quietly.

"Go away! It's too early!" Ron grumbled turning his back on the noise.

Harry shook his head and raised the window. "Get up Ron. We're going to be late!"

Ron, a very tall red-head groaned and opened his eyes. _Why did Harry have to be in such a rush for everything?_ "What time is it?"

"It's five thirty. Come on!" Harry urged opening his bag pack and unfolding his robe and hooded cape. _T__hey still had to pick up the rest of their grou__p. _

"All right!" Ron shouted and moved from the small bed. After showering, he got into his costume and left the bathroom.

--

Fifteen minutes later, the pair left the house and got into Ron's brother's truck. "First we go to Moine's, Neville better be there cause I'm not driving to his Granny's house to get him." Harry rolled his eyes, Ron and Mrs. Longbottom had had a feud since he had accidently stepped on her petunias.

"He'll be there and Luna too. After that, we'll just need to pick up Dudley." Harry added in a rush.

Ron, who had been pulling out of the driveway, slammed on the brakes making Harry biff his head on the dashboard. "Ahhh! What's your problem?" The smaller teen asked rubbing his forehead.

"You know my problem!" Ron hissed looking at his friend angrily.

Harry could not meet Ron's eyes and looked away guiltily. "He's not responsible for his parents Ron."

"His Dad makes my Dad's life miserable at the plant and you're still inviting him to come along! Why?" the red head demanded drumming his fingers impatiently.

Harry looked away and picked at the loose threads in his jeans. "It's just today…come on." He didn't want to say it but he really felt sorry for his cousin. No one liked him and Harry knew it affected him.

"He's a jerk! He treated you like crap for years and you still invite him."

Harry knew Ron was going to get angry but it would probably be the last time he and his friends got together before he left. He had just turned eighteen and had decided to strike out on his own. His relatives who had taken him in when his parents had died were counting the seconds before he moved out. He was trying to be strong about it, but it still hurt that your own flesh and blood didn't wan't you around. Maybe that's why he cared that Dudley was making an effort to hang around him. "He's gotten better…look he doesn't have any friends. He's the richest kid in town next to Draco and he's got no one to talk to," Harry pleaded. _Maybe if he made Dudley seem pathetic, Ron would go along._

"Then he should get a dog." Ron growled.

"He had one…it ran away." Harry murmured rubbing his forehead.

Ron snorted unamused, "smart dog."

Harry grimaced, _Ron had no sympathy for his cousin but he couldn't really blame him, still he had to try_. "Come on Ron…I know how it feels not to have friends…I guess… I don't know…" _He just wanted to see his friends one last time. Dudley had changed a lot__…all right maybe not a lot…but enough…__ and they were cousins anyway._

If Harry had been anyone else, Ron would've pushed him out of the truck and driven off but he coulnd't do it. Harry was his Achilles' heel; he couldn't say no to his best friend. "Oh! All right! But this is the last time you pull that no friends crap on me."

"Thanks! Now let's get going or we'll be late!"

--

Ron stopped in front of Hermione's house to find the pair waiting on the porch already dressed in their customes. Hermione seemed to be dressed as a witch minus the pointy hat and Luna had to be a Gipsy of some sort. "Hey girls!"

"Hi Mione…" Ron whispered getting all flustered. _He didn't know what it was about Mione lately that made him feel all gooye_.

"Hi Ron!" The tall brown-haired girl greeted her friend and jumped in the back with Luna.

"Nice witch costume! You went all out!" The shorter teen exclaimed smiling through the rear view mirror.

Hermione corrected her friend. "I'm a sorceress Harry."

"Oh even better," Harry said.

"Do you know the difference?" Luna asked placing her worn back-pack down.

"No, but it sounds good," Harry admitted readily.

"What about you Luna? A gypsy right?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"Actually, I'm a mystic." The dream girl corrected pleasently.

Harry frowned, "A mystic?" _Yeah, Luna would be a mystic._

"Well you look like a gypsy to me!" Ron observed driving away.

"It's a common mistake." The blonde murmured absent-mindedly.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked remembering his friend.

"At his Granny's. He's not coming." Mione said, "she's got a terrible cold and he doesn't want to leave her. You know how he is."

"Oh well." Ron shrugged and turned the corner to the more exclusive part of town.

--

"Last stop." Ron announced pulling in front of Dudley's house.

Harry nodded and got out. Dudley lumbered down the pathway in the setting sun.

"What's he supposed to be?" Luna asked peering from the window.

"A tank! No, a tin can!" Ron snickered rudely.

"Ronald Weasley you stop that right now! He's supposed to be a knight, Luna." Hermione explained and then turned to glare at her friend, "You should be ashamed of yourself Ron. He can't help it if he's big boned! " Hermione hissed from the back seat.

"Sure he can…all he has to do is shut his big trap when the food tray comes his way." Ron whispered sarcastically.

Dudley had been relieved to have gotten invited along until Draco Malfoy had shown up that morning. The son of the plant's owner was one of the meanest people he had ever met but he couldn't be rude to the brat or his father would get in trouble for it. When Dudley had told him that he had plans, the tall and very handsome youth had decided to tag along, uninvited. Dudley knew that Harry wouldn't mind but Ronald Weasley would be another matter. He was getting closer now and could make out the frown on the red-head's face and Harry's nervous look. The girls were looking at him politely but he could tell they were thrown off by his presence. When Draco walked out from behind him, their polite expressions crumbled and Ron's frown turned into a hateful glare. "Just one fucking minute!" red-head shouted getting out of his truck and slamming the door.

"Good evening everyone." Draco Malfoy announced with an exaggerated bow. He was dressed as a king, crown and all.

"You weren't invited." Ronald announced.

"I'm a Malfoy I don't need an invitation." The tall youth announced in disdain.

"You're a piece-" Ron started but Harry quickly interrupted and got in between.

--

After some name calling, Draco reminded everyone of who his father was and that seemed to settle the argument. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to the front while Draco, Luna and Dudley sat in the back.

"What are you supposed to be Potter?"

"I'm a warlock." Harry explained.

"You mean a Wizard." Draco argued.

"I prefer the term warlock." Harry murmured.

Draco sighed dramatically. _Why had he come again? He couldn't seem to remember anymore. _"And you weasel?"

"The name is Ron, use it or you'll be picking your teeth from the floor," the red head growled dangerously.

"Oh very well, Ronald." Draco replied in a bored tone.

"I'm a warrior…if you must know."

"Actually I mustn't but I just thought I'd make polite conversation." Draco purred winking at Hermione. The girl blushed and looked away. Harry saw the exchange but kept quiet.

--

An hour and a half later they arrived at the site. It was special costume party that was organized every other year on Halloween. Most of the kids in the county had gone once or twice but Harry had always been busy and had never attended. His friends had held off going for him, so Harry was glad that they could finally come together. Everyone was welcomed to come so long as two rules were observed. One, that everyone be in costume and second that while in costume the wearer had to personify the character.

"Wow!" Hermione whispered in awe at the elaborate costumes and make up. Some of them were so detailed that they looked real.

"Damn!" Ronald exclaimed standing next to Mione. "Look! I think he's supposed to be a troll."

"How about that one…he looks like an elf!" Dudley exclaimed pointing to a tall lean man with light blonde hair and pointy ears.

"And that one…what's she supposed to be?" Harry asked spotting a beautiful petite woman about twenty feet away.

"She's got wings; I guess she's a fairy or a pixie." Luna whispered getting her book out. After a few seconds she looked up and announced, "a pixie."

"Well, we're here. How about we mingle?" Draco announced adjusting the crown on his head and offering his arm to Hermione.

"Beat it your highness." Ron hissed looking at Draco with murder in his eyes.

The blonde smirked and walked off to talk to the sprite. _The little thing looked downright delicious._

"Good riddance! How about we look around and meet back in half an hour?" Ron suggested wanting to get some alone time with Mione.

Getting the hint, the group nodded in agreement. "Sure, come on Duds, Luna," Harry asked beckoning his friends.

"Sure Harry." The heavy set youth answered glad that his cousin wasn't going to ditch him.

"I think I'll walk a bit on my own if you don't mind." Luna whispered looking at the full moon. "It's a magical night." She whispered wrapping her arms around her body, her book tight against her breast.

--

The tall elf walked to the ancient Wizard half bowing in respect. "They're here," he announced in relief.

"Yes…finally." The Wizard replied clutching his staff tiredly.

"And King Snape?" The blonde elf asked.

"Over there." The Wizard said pointing at the regal looking elf who stood on the other side of the field.

* * *

End chapter one.

AN: This is a Halloween story I have had in my head for ages. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry I'm still posting the other stories. I just wanted to put this up because of tonight. Happy Halloween!

* * *

* * *


End file.
